This invention relates generally to lighting assemblies and, more particularly, to a lighting column assembly for a refrigeration appliance.
At least some known refrigeration appliances include a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment. The freezer and fresh food compartments within these known refrigeration appliances typically include lighting devices having a lamp and a lamp socket such that, when the freezer compartment door or the fresh food compartment door is opened, the lighting devices are illuminated allowing a user to more easily see the contents within the compartments. A number of problems, however, have been noted with conventional refrigeration appliance light assemblies.
For example, in order to illuminate a typical refrigeration appliance, a plurality of lighting devices must be positioned at different locations within the freezer compartment and fresh food compartment. The fewer the lighting devices positioned within the refrigeration appliance, the greater the likelihood the freezer compartment or fresh food compartment will not be adequately illuminated. However, the greater the number of lighting devises positioned within the refrigeration appliance, the greater the cost to manufacture the refrigeration appliance.
Additionally, installing or replacing the lamps within a plurality of lighting devices positioned within a refrigeration appliance is often challenging due to the location of the socket, time consuming, and costly because of an increased number of parts.
Another problem is that at least some known refrigeration lighting assemblies do not distribute light evenly. Consequently, a greater number a lighting devices must be positioned with the refrigeration appliance or a more powerful lamp must be used. In either case, the cost to manufacture such a refrigeration appliance is increased.
In one aspect, a light column assembly including a hollow tube, a first endcap, a first optical lighting film, a second optical lighting film, and at least one light source is provided. The hollow tube includes a rear wall having an inner surface, a front wall extending opposite the rear wall, a first end, and a second end. The tube front wall also has an inner surface. The first endcap is coupled to the tube first end and includes a reflective inner surface. The first optical lighting film overlies the tube rear wall. The second optical lighting film overlies the tube front wall. The light source is coupled to the tube second end and is positioned to direct a light beam having a predetermined beam spread angle toward the first endcap such that the light source light is substantially evenly emitted from the tube through the tube front wall.
In another aspect, a light column assembly for a refrigeration appliance having an inner surface is provided. The light column assembly includes a light source, a hollow tube, a first endcap, and a second endcap. The light source includes a light beam having a predetermined beam spread angle. The hollow tube is positioned adjacent the light source and is positioned to direct the light source light into the tube. The tube includes a first end, a second end, a rear wall configured to evenly distribute the light source light from the tube first end to the tube second end, and a front wall configured to diffuse light perpendicular to a surface of the front wall such that the light source light is substantially evenly emitted from the tube. The first endcap is coupled to the first tube end and has a reflective inner surface. The second endcap is coupled to the second tube end. The second endcap is fabricated from a translucent material.
In another aspect, a light column assembly for a refrigerator including a cabinet and at least one liner therein defining a refrigeration compartment having an inner surface is provided. The light column assembly includes a hollow tube, a first endcap, a second endcap, a first optical lighting film, a second optical lighting film, and a light source. The hollow tube includes a rear wall with an inner surface, and a front wall extending opposite the rear wall. The first endcap is coupled to the first tube end and is coupled to the liner inner surface. The first endcap has a reflective inner surface adjacent the first tube end. The second endcap is coupled to the second tube end and is coupled to the liner inner surface. The second endcap is fabricated from a translucent material. The first optical lighting film is adjacent the tube rear wall. The second optical lighting film is adjacent the tube front wall. The light source is positioned to direct a light beam having a predetermined beam spread angle through the second endcap at the first endcap inner surface such that the light source light is substantially evenly emitted from the tube.